


Extremae Unctionis

by sara_f_black



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prayer, Spoilers 2x10
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un rincón aparte estaba la persona que buscaba. Quienes lo estaban atendiendo lo hacían rápido, con mirada evasiva. </p><p>Había sangre sobre él… Tanta sangre… </p><p>—Ragnar —dijo su voz quebrada. Nunca había perdido el acento extranjero, a pesar del paso del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremae Unctionis

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 2x10. Fic ubicado en un futuro no especificado, pero posterior al final de la temporada.

Aquella habitación olía a sangre y muerte. Era un aroma familiar para Ragnar, el epílogo de cada batalla, el lugar donde se atendía a los caídos en batalla que se debatían entre sobrevivir para otra pelea o marchar de una vez al Valhala. 

Todos eran hombres y mujeres valientes, lo que no impedía que algunos gemidos y un ocasional grito de angustia y dolor rompiera el murmullo de quienes los atendían. Se encontró con las miradas de algunos, notando cómo el orgullo les ayudaba en sus momentos finales, viendo al rey por el que habían luchado todavía en pie. 

Sin embargo, no estaba allí por ninguno de ellos. En un rincón aparte estaba la persona que buscaba. Quienes lo estaban atendiendo lo hacían rápido, con mirada evasiva. 

Había sangre sobre él… Tanta sangre… 

—Ragnar —dijo su voz quebrada. Nunca había perdido el acento extranjero, a pesar del paso del tiempo. 

El mismo monje que habían conocido tantos años atrás… Lagertha tenía razón… 

Tomó el paño mojado que una mujer había estado utilizando para limpiarle la sangre y refrescar el rostro acalorado. Ella dio un respingo al notar de quién se trataba, pero entendió su petición sin palabras y se alejó, dejándolos a solas. 

Athelstan tosió y más gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su cara. Ragnar las secó con el paño, aunque estaba tan mojado ya que se limitó a crear dos manchas rojas e indefinidas en su barbilla. 

Puso una mano sobre su frente, dejando que los dedos se enterraran entre su cabello, sucio y sudado, pegajoso. Más sangre. 

—Peleaste bien —dijo, obviando el estorbo que sentía en la garganta. No le dijo que la batalla había terminado de momento, pero aquello no había acabado. Los habían traicionado y aquello no podía quedar impune. 

—Tuve buenos maestros —replicó Athelstan. Sus ojos se cerraron un momento y Ragnar se encontró pasando de nuevo la mano por su frente. Resopló cuando vio aquellos ojos claros mirarlo una vez más.

“No es uno de nosotros” resonó la voz de Floki dentro de su cabeza. Se lo había dicho momentos antes de dirigirse hacia allí para verlo. 

Para despedirse. 

—Quiero enterrarte como un guerrero —declaró Ragnar. No tenían mucho tiempo—. Peleaste a mí lado. 

Un doloroso amago de sonrisa hizo aparición en el rostro de Athelstan. 

—Nadie aquí va a hacerme un entierro cristiano de todas maneras —dijo. El esfuerzo de la frase larga le provocó otro ataque de tos. La sangre volvió a salir por su boca. 

Ragnar lo tomó de la mano que se había puesto sobre el pecho al toser. 

—¿Crees que tu Dios te deje venir al Valhala? 

Sintió que la mano de Athelstan bajo la suya estrechaba sus dedos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. 

—Creo que encontrarás la forma de ir a buscarme —replicó con más confianza de la que Ragnar hubiera esperado. Pero por supuesto que lo intentaría. 

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo debilitado de Athelstan, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ragnar había visto suficientes hombres morir como para saber que ese era el final. Estaba muy cerca. 

Cerró los ojos él también, buscando entre sus recuerdos. No podría darle un entierro cristiano, pero podía hacer eso. Con voz baja, empezó a decir las palabras que tiempo atrás había aprendido: 

—Padre nuestro… 

La mano de Athelstan estrechó la suya una vez más. Su expresión de relajó, y luego, poco a poco, sintió como la fuerza lo iba dejando. 

Había quedado totalmente inerte cuando Ragnar lo dejó ir y salió de la tienda. Mentalmente seguía repitiendo aquellas palabras de los cristianos. La pensaba repetir una vez más, cuando hiciera pagar a cada uno de los culpables de la muerte de Athelstan. 

Al terminar, no se le olvidaría decir “amén”.


End file.
